


Werewolves, spring and triggers

by DamianWinther



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamianWinther/pseuds/DamianWinther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles starts getting dreams, which turns out to be a little more realistic than they probably should. He sees things that he wishes not to see and when his relationship with the Alpha Derek Hale starts to get serious he discovers some powers he never knew about.</p><p>The pack will have to face a lot of different challenges and new relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a big fan of Scott x Stiles, so this will not appear at any time

Stiles was sitting in his room, trying to do.. Well, something else than his homework. Stiles looked at his hands, counting his fingers. Yup, this was reality, not a dream. He looked at his phone as the sound of a call came from the speakers. Lately he had been scared of picking up his phone. His father had been working lately, ever since a young couple found a dead body, which was murdered in the strangest way humanity had ever seen. Stiles remembered reading the file of the body, ’death course: Wolf bite’, it had freaked him out, wolves were not supposed to be near Beacon Hills, the forest environment was not big enough to contain a whole wolf pack.

Stiles picked up his phone, the number was not shown, Unknown Caller ID, that freaked him out too. He decided to accept the phone call, he raised the phone to his ear nervously, “Stiles here” he said and felt the cold sweat starting to drip down from his forehead, “Stiles, I might be a little occupied for the next few hours, you just go to bed, I’ll see you in the morning” it was his father, Stiles sighed in relieve and felt his body go from tense to relaxed, “yeah, sure. Thanks for the information, dad” he hung up and plugged in the phone for charging. He wanted to go to sleep, but he decided to write a text to his best friend, Scott, who did not answer within five minutes, which made Stiles rather annoyed. He grabbed his car keys and went downstairs and outside, he jumped into his jeep and drove to Scott’s place. He knocked on the door and Melissa McCall (Scott’s lovely mom) opened up, “Stiles? Does your dad know you’re here?” she placed her right hand on the side of her hip and cocked an eyebrow at the boy in front of her, “my dad’s working late again and I didn’t like being all alone in the house” Stiles looked at her with the same eyes as a puppy, “you can’t fool anyone, Stiles” she giggled slightly and let him, “Scott’s in his room” she informed as Stiles rushed up the stairs.

Stiles opened the door and right there on the bed was Scott, he looked surprised at Stiles, it was late and he did not expect Stiles coming over at this hour, “come on!” Stiles looked a bit too excided, “where are we going?” Scott stood up and slightly replaced his glasses to their right spot on his nose, “we’re going to check out the forest! My dad’s working late, which means they most have found something interesting! Maybe another body!” Stiles tripped slightly as if he had to pee, “why would you.. Never mind, let’s go” Scott grabbed his jacket and they helped each other out of the window, crawled down the roof and ran to Stiles’ jeep.

Stiles parked his jeep at the foot of the forest, he locked it up as they were about to enter, “here” he gave a flashlight to Scott, who did not look like a very happy person. If it was not for Stiles’ strange ideas, Scott would probably stay in his room most of the time reading or daydreaming. Scott followed Stiles into the forest, it was too dark to walk around without a flashlight and if that was not enough they had to take care of not being spotted by the sheriff or the wolf pack, which also could be a murderer.

As they got deep into the forest they heard a growl, a wolf growl perhaps, “Stiles..” Scott sound rather nervous, almost as if his voice was shaking just as much as his body, “I heard it too” Stiles admitted with slight fear deep down in his throat, he felt how his mouth got all dry and his heart beat skipped a few beats. “Stiles, let’s go back” Scott started to walk back, but was very quickly stopped by a huge figure on the ground, it was standing in all four, teeth as a dog and yellow almost glowing eyes, “Stiles..” Scott grabbed his friend by the sleeve and now Stiles noticed it too, “a wolf..” he started to fell his body shiver slightly, “okay.. Let’s back up.. Veeeeeryyyy slooooowlyyyyy” Stiles took a few steps back, but has he did, the wolf attacked. It got a hold of Scott’s right leg and his screamed filled out the silence of the forest, Stiles did the only logical thing that came to his mind, he started to hit the wolf with the flashlight, it worked! The wolf ran off and left the two boys back in the dark. Despite Scott’s painful screams Stiles got his friend on his legs, or more.. On his left leg. “Come on, we got to get you to the hospital” he rushed to the jeep, opened up the passenger door and let his friend get in the car. He almost flew to the other side, got in the car and drove quickly to the hospital, but on the way Scott started to make strange noises, sounds, which was not human at all. His eyes glowed yellow-ish, his muscles got bigger and he started to growl, as if he were.. A wolf!

Stiles stomped on the break, almost jumped out of the jeep before it had fully stopped, he looked at his friend inside of the car. Scott’s eyes captured him, he did not look like someone, who recognized the person he had known for his entire life, Stiles gasped as Scott got out of the car, his teeth had grown longer and sharper, his eyes still the yellow colour, his nails were claws and his whole face looked like a hybrid of human and wolf.. A were wolf!

Scott roared as his friend, “Scott.. Com’on.. Scott!” Stiles took a few steps back, but just like the wolf Scott attacked. Stiles jumped to dodge the attack and succeeded, he ran around the car and into the forest, he hoped that maybe he got hide in the darkness. As he was standing behind a tree he started to count his fingers; one, two, three.. Eight, nine, ten. He got to ten. This was not a dream, but reality, how he did not know, but none or less, he was caught in a supernatural reality.

He heard the howls of his best friend nearby, his heart beat was racing like if it was a competition, he closed his eyes, his breath was superficial, shallow. He knew that he could not just leave his friend out here, but he also knew that if he tried to talk to Scott, he might die in the try.

Scott got closer, Stiles could hear his breathing, his strange sounds. Stiles ran once again, further into the forest, not thinking, but by instinct. He saw a house, ran towards it, as he ran he realized that he did not know that there should be any houses out here in the forest. He jumped onto the porch and knocked like a crazy on the door, “please!” he yelled. The door was opened and Stiles jumped in, closing the door behind him and turned the lock, “you need to help me! My friend got bitten by a wolf and now he is acting all strange!” Stiles looked at the person, who had opened the door and saved his life. He recognized the person right away, it was Derek Hale, the person of Beacon Hill, who might have had the most tragic life story, his family was burned alive inside of their own house, this house actually. Stiles pressed his back against the door behind him, he now started to wish that he was outside running for his life again. Derek looked at him, “bitten?” he said without any mimic in his face, “uhm.. Yeah.. By a wolf.. An unnatural huge wolf” Stiles felt like his mind was about to explode, first the wolf, then Scott and now Derek Hale.

Derek looked out of the window, “that’s your friend?” he asked and pointed slightly at a person lying a few feet away from the house. Stiles took a look for himself, “Scott!” he unlocked the door and ran out to his friend, but before he would get near of him he felt an arm around his waist, “don’t get too close” Derek was standing right behind him, “he has been bitten” Derek looked at Scott lying on the withered leaves on the ground, “I told you that! He needs help!” Stiles fought to get loose, but for no reason, Derek was a lot stronger than him, “got over there” he finally removed his arm from Stiles, “now!” Derek pointed at a spot a few feet away, Stiles looked at him for a few seconds with his mouth open, ready to protest, but he decided to follow orders. Derek kneeled down next to Scott and looked at the bite, which was healing strangely fast, “werewolf” he said to himself, Stiles could only just hear the word, “w-what?” Stiles looked shocked, “werewolf?!” he moved quickly, sat down next to Scott, “get away!” Derek ordered, but Stiles had no intentions of moving as much as an inch away from his best friend. Derek sighed, “okay, help me with him”.

 

Inside of Derek’s house was a filthy couch. Derek placed Scott on the couch in a horizontal position, “upstairs in my bedroom you will find some chains, bring them down here” he said and looked at Stiles, who took all this very calm for a human, “chains?” he looked at Derek, “NOW!” Derek’s eyes glowed light blue, Stiles jumped a bit back, but none or less he ran upstairs.

The whole house looked burned and destroyed, except the bed room, which contain a king size bed, a dresser, an armchair, a mirror and a few candles. On the bed was placed a few chains, Stiles would rather not imagine what those chains had been used for. He took them and rushed downstairs, “here” he handed them to Derek, who took them quickly and secured them around Scott’s wrists and ankles

Stiles was standing near on of the windows in the living room, “so.. You’re.. One too?” he looked at Derek, who slightly turned his head to examine the young male, “a werewolf? Yes” he nodded, “you seem too calm to be a normal human. What are you? Half blood? Friend of any other creatures?” he turned fully towards Stiles, who looked rather uncomfortable by standing in a room with two werewolves, “well.. Uhm.. No.. I am not half blood or anything.. I have just.. Seen too many strange things..” he answered, not knowing why that would answer the question he had been given by the dark male. Derek took a step closer towards Stiles, “uhm..” the young male tried to moved a bit back, but the wall behind him made a stop to his actions, “not all werewolves are dangerous” he said, “listen.. Hale.. This is the first time I have ever met a werewolf.. I am allowed to be scared and shocked.. And surprised! I.. Just don’t get it..” he looked down at his fingers, recounting them from before, still ten. He looked up and to his surprise Derek was only inches away from his face, “holy..!” he almost tripped in his attempt to jumped away, Derek sniffed in the scent of the young male, “you got to be..” he looked Stiles in the eyes, “you’re a trigger..” he said, “I knew that smell was not just human” he looked at Stiles, “do your friend and me a favour and leave.. I’ll make sure that he gets all the information that he needs when he wakes up” Derek grabbed Stiles by his arm and dragged him towards the front door, “hey hey hey!” Stiles pulled his arm out of Derek’s grip, “I am not going anywhere without Scott!”. Derek’s face got so close that Stiles could feel his breath, it was warm and heavy, his eyes locked with Stiles’, a deadly glare, but he did not care at all, he would never leave Scott in a house with a stranger and not a stranger, who happened to be a werewolf.

“I. Am. Staying.” Stiles looked into Derek’s blue eyes, he sighed and sort of threw Stiles across the living room, “fine, stay” Derek’s voice was deep and threatening. Stiles tripped a bit as he was thrown, he looked rather annoyed at the dark werewolf, “geez, thanks” he sat down next to the couch, where Scott was lying on.

An hour later Scott woke up, he looked at Stiles, “S-Stiles..?” it was clear how much pain he was in, “Scott.. Are you okay?” Stiles looked concerned at his friend, who started to move around on the couch, noticed the chains around his wrists and ankles, “Stiles..? What is this..? What happened? Where are we?” he looked worried at Stiles, who opened his mouth, not a single sound came out of my body.

The light found its way into the living room, it was morning. Derek stepped into the living room, “is he awake?” he looked at Stiles, “yes. Can we..-“ Stiles never got the chance to finish his sentence, “who is that?!” Scott started to panic, Derek walked towards the two boys, “Scott, it’s okay, he is.. Uhm.. Well..” Stiles tried to look for the most humane answer to his shocked friend, “a werewolf” Derek ended Stiles sentence, “werewo..?- Is this a joke? Stiles..! It’s not funny!” Scott started to trembled of anger, “it’s no joke” Derek stood right behind Stiles, “I can prove it to you” he stated and looked at Scott on the couch, his face started to transform, change its appearance just like Scott did earlier. Scott looked shocked at the male behind Stiles and in a falling worm-ish way, he jumped down the couch to protect his friend from the monster, “stay away from him!” Scott yelled as he rolled out in front of Stiles. Derek’s light blue eyes were glowing as Scott started to growl slightly, “guys!” Stiles stood up between them, he placed his hand on Derek’s chest to make sure that the werewolf would not attack Scott, who was lying on the dark wooden floor as he was growling, Stiles looked shocked and a bit impressed as his slender hand touched the buff and muscular werewolf chest. Stiles let out a brain fart, his mind was somewhere else, somewhere close to that chest.. In a bed.. At night.. Naked.. Warm.. Sweaty..

Stiles shook his head, “listen, guys.. Scott, you have been bitten by a werewolf, you turned into your werewolf form in my car, I ran, got here, Derek took me in to protect me, you appeared out side of his doorstep, we took you in, chained you to make sure you didn’t attack any of us, you turned human, woke up and now we are here. Derek, you have to calm down, Scott just got bitten and turned into a werewolf, appeared here in chains, not knowing what the hell happened in the past few hours! So could you just help him out, please?!” Stiles did not realize that his voice was raising as he talked. Both Scott and Derek looked shocked and surprised at Stiles, they both shut up and then looked at each other, “get the chains off of Scott” Stiles commanded Derek, who looked rather annoyed and gave the young boy a deadly glare as he removed the chains and stepped back a little, “I’ll train you, Scott” Derek stated as Stiles helped his friend on his feet, “train me?” Scott held tight to Stiles’ arms, “yes, train you. The power of the werewolf is strong, stronger than most humans would be able to handle” he looked at Scott with a stiff and cold view in his eyes, “what makes you the expert?” Scott had problem holding himself standing straight without Stiles’ body to cling to, “I was born as a werewolf, I am not a biting like you” he looked away for a few minutes, it almost looked like something in the living room annoyed him, “let’s go outside. We have to start right away” he left the living room and out the door, he stopped a few feet away from the porch. Stiles help Scott outside, “leave him there” Derek motioned to the spot in front of him with his head, Stiles did as he was told, “go out of the way” Derek looked at Stiles, who did not move out of the spot, “why should I?” Stiles asked cocky, he noticed that Derek’s eyes were cold and cynic than before, which made Stiles jump back slightly, “okay okay.. Geez” he moved back, but not much, only to provoke Derek even more.

Derek sighed as he pulled his leather jacket off his shoulders and threw it towards Stiles, who caught it a bit clumsier than he normally would, he felt like a fan girl at her favourite band’s concert and the lead singer threw his jacket at her. Stiles could smell something nice about the jacket, something he had only smelt one time before, one time.. The first time he saw Lydia. Stiles got ripped out of his mind by a shirt flying through the air and as he caught it he saw the body he had been imagining a little while ago. Derek was standing in front of Scott.. Without his shirt on.. His muscular body was so amazing.. So perfect..

 

Scott was exhausted after the training, not because it was too hard, but more because it happened all so fast; the bite, the training and the strange sound of a racing heart. Scott sat down beside Stiles, who had decided an hour ago to sit down on the ground, “I.. Who knew I could hold for that long..?” he looked at his friend, who kind of ignored him as he looked at Derek. The mystic werewolf stretched his body slightly before he turned to face the two boys, he noticed how Stiles looked awkwardly away in such a fast motion that it looked almost too fake. Derek smirked and walked towards them, he sat down right in front of Stiles, his back towards the slender male, “you’re clever, right?” he looked at a couple of trees as he was talking, Stiles looked confused at the male, “uhm.. I wouldn’t say that I am that clever.. A bit smart.. Yes..” he looked at the strange spiral tattoo between Derek’s shoulder blades, “could you massage my neck slightly?” he asked the young male, Stiles looked shocked at Scott, who nodded and gestured him to do as he was asked, “uhm.. Sure” Stiles placed his hands on the werewolf’s shoulders and started to massage the muscles very gently, “Scott had already noticed the interest Stiles had been showing towards the werewolf.

“-iles.. Stiles!” Stiles woke up, he was lying in his soft bed in his bed room, he looked shocked up at his best friend, the confused look in his eyes told Scott that Stiles was not fully awake yet, “Derek called me. He wants us to come over now!” Scott almost jumped towards Stiles window, “wha-.. Wait! I need to change!” Stiles stood up and changed to something more less night-time-ish. He looked at Scott, who was on his way out of the window, “whoa whoa whoa! I might be pretty close to the whole werewolf thing, but I will NOT jump out of my window in order to break my face against the ground. I’ll take the stairs” Stiles left the room and walked down the stairs, he went out of the door and got to his jeep, “you want to werewolf it to his house or drive with me?” Stiles got in the jeep just as Scott jumped in. Stiles looked in the backward mirror and almost got a heart attack, Isaac was sitting in the back of the car, “Isaac?!” he yelled, but soon he let out a sigh and drove out on the road, “I swear, I will kill all of you freaking werewolves. You keep popping up everywhere” he was complaining all the way to Derek’s house.

Scott and Isaac got out of the car, they saw Boyd and Erica standing on the porch, Derek came out of the door, “all of you! Get into the living room!” he ordered, Erica, Boyd and Isaac did as they were told, Scott and Stiles on the other hand did as they were told, but just as slow as their teenage body could manage to walk.

As they got into the living room the werewolves were spread all around the living room, almost threatening. Scott looked at Stiles, ready to protect his friend, but there was no need for his concern. Derek stood up in the middle of them all, “it’s almost spring and the Trigger-season is on its way” he started, but got interrupted by Scott, “trigger-season? You mean hunting season?” he asked and the look on Derek face told him to shut up, “not hunting season, trigger-season. A trigger is a specific person, which triggers the werewolf’s transformation cycles” he looked at Stiles for a moment, “Some werewolf happens to get in heat earlier than others” he sighed, “it’s almost impossible for a werewolf to resist their trigger and a werewolf only gets one trigger in their whole life, almost like a mate. They will protect their trigger at all cost. The trigger will trigger the transformation cycles in a strong way depends on what the trigger does. Triggers are always sexual, but the werewolf want to have a true relationship, make sure that your trigger want to be with you. If your trigger chooses someone else, you might end up killing the person your trigger chose. Let me show you the transformation if a trigger gets to close to you, so that you all know what I am talking about. Remember that I was born as a werewolf, my triggering cycles will not be as hard to drive off as yours. I have my transformation under control. Scott, please move away from Stiles. I don’t want any of you to be hurt” Derek turned toward the two boys. Scott and Stiles moved a bit away from each other as Derek got closer.

To be continued..


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young teen and the Alpha starts growing feelings for one another, but how will the pack react and how will Scott react to his best friend dating a monster wolf? 
> 
> Stiles inform his father about the relationship. In the end an old friend turns out to be just as wild as the rest of the pack.

The pack looked at rather surprised as Derek stopped in front of Stiles, he gazed into the young male’s eyes, Stiles took a small step back in shock, “are you going to kill me now? Is that why I am here?” Stiles’ voice trembled as he felt Derek’s fingers wrap around his arm, Derek whispered into the boy’s ear, “calm down. I won’t hurt you.. That much” his voice was deep, low, but threatening, Stiles felt the chills ran down his spine, through his body and down to a more private part of him. Stiles’ face got a flush of a pink colour, his head and body felt a bit hotter than before, “D-Derek..” he tried to look away as Derek gently kissed his neck, Stiles bended his head back slightly as Derek gently nipple the tender skin on the neck, “D-Derek..” Stiles let out a warm breath, Derek started to feel the transformation set in, he pulled away from Stiles and turned towards his pack and Scott. They all looked surprised at Derek as his transformation went from part werewolf to fully human again, “if your trigger accepts you as their mate too, only then you will feel the transformation to the fullest” Derek kind of ignored the lust he had for the teenager behind him, but the werewolves around him could feel his heat and his heart racing. Isaac stood up from the couch, “thanks for the lesson. Uhm.. Erica, Boyd and I have a math assignment to finish.. Oh yeah, Scott, I think Allison wanted to speak to you, she ask me to tell you” Isaac motioned towards the door with his head. They all walked to the door and outside, as Stiles got to the door Isaac gently pushed him on the chest, “stay, trigger” he said and closed the door after leaving. 

Stiles looked confused at the door for a little while before he turned around and saw Derek standing at the door frame, his eyes glowed slightly light blue and his muscles were all tense. Stiles stepped back a little, “Derek.. I.. Listen.. The whole.. Trigger thing.. Oh wait! Look!” he pointed at a random spot at the stairs and as Derek looked in that direction Stiles ripped the door open and jumped out, into his jeep and drove off. His heart beat raised more and more as he got closer to his house, he parked his jeep outside of the house and rushed through the door, up the stairs and into his room, he shut the door and locked.

Stiles sighed in relief, his heart kept on beating like a racing horse and his legs felt like jelly. Stiles sat down in his bed and to his surprise and horror Derek was standing right next to the door Stiles had just shut and locked. Stiles jumped back in his bed, “holy..! What the hell, Derek?!” he yelled and threw a pillow after the werewolf, who dodged it fast, he walked towards Stiles, “I didn’t try to scare you, Stiles” he started out, “I knew you were my trigger, I felt it from the very first time I saw you in the woods, when you came to my door trying to escape from Scott” he looked into Stiles eyes, which looked surprised, “listen.. Derek.. I.. Well..” Stiles stood up from his bed, “I am very flattered.. But.. This doesn’t feel right..” he said, Derek chuckled in his throat, “you didn’t complain when I was kissing your neck” Derek looked at Stiles, whose face turned bright pink, “I.. Well..” Stiles turned to face Derek, “Okay, so I sort of like you.. So what? Who cares? Not me” Stiles was babbling as usual when he was feeling uncomfortable. Derek shook his head as he laughed a little, he kissed Stiles on the lips, Stiles widened his eyes as Derek pulled away slowly, “you.. Want to..” Stiles started, but a light cough caught their attention, they both looked in the direction of the door, Stiles father, the sheriff was standing in the frame of the door, Stiles could have sworn that he locked the door until he remembered that the lock on the door had been destroyed a few days go, a night where Stiles had locked his door before going to bed, he had been having en awful nightmare and his father had to kick the door open and coursed the lock to break.

Stiles looked at his father, he had his riffle in his hands, “hey.. Dad.. Why are you..?” Stiles nodded towards the riffle, “I heard you yell, so I thought you were in trouble.. I also saw another car than yours out there” he answered and as his eyes glanced over at Derek he tightened the grip of the riffle, “Hale. What are you doing here?” he asked with slight anger in his voice, “I am sorry, Mr. Stilinski, I had to pay Stiles a visit to check on him” he answered, but the answer started all the wrong thoughts in the sheriff’s head, “check on my son? Why?” he glared at the male, “I.. Uhm..” Derek started, “I called him.. An hour ago.. I told him that I needed his help to move..-“ Stiles glanced over his room, “the bed!” he looked at his father again, “the bed?” his father knew that Stiles was lying and Stiles knew that his father knew, “yup” Stiles smiled his dumbass smile, “you called him instead of Scott?” he looked at Derek for a moment before turning his attention towards his son, “Scott’s busy with Allison, so I thought I would call for someone I knew could help me” Stiles tried not to look into his father’s eyes.

Mr. Stilinski sighed, “Hale.. Come with me for a moment” he left the room and Derek followed him, leaving Stiles to be concerned what might happen. Stiles knew that the bullets from his father’s riffle would only make a small wound on Derek since they were not made of silver. Stiles moved closer to the door to eardrop them. Mr. Stilinski turned around to face Derek, “listen, Hale, if you have any intentions of hurting my son, I will..-“ Derek interrupted him, “I have no intentions of hurting Stiles. In the matter of fact, I want to protect him more than anything else” he looked at the concerned father, “so.. You are.. You two..” the sheriff looked at the werewolf, not knowing that the man in front of him was a supernatural creature, “sir, we are friends. I want him to be more than just a friend to me, but I won’t force him into anything” he looked at the sheriff, “I actually wanted to know if you for sure could tell that my son’s gay” he looked at Derek and sighed, “you stay here” he entered Stiles’ room, “son, sit down” he ordered, Stiles sat down on his bed, “am I in trouble?” Stiles asked concerned, “no, not at all” his father smiled slightly.

“Are you gay, Stiles?” his father went hard on, “g-gay? Well.. I won’t deny that some men does look kinda.. Attractive..?” he sighed and shook his head, “dad, listen.. I’ll tell you straight out..-“ he started, but was interrupted by a slight chuckled from his father, “straight out.. You did that on purpose” he said, but shut his mouth as he saw the serious look on his son’s face, “I am sorry”, “I met Derek at the same time Scott got all buff and popular.. We came a lot to Derek’s place, Scott needed some.. Training..” Stiles had no intentions of telling his father about werewolves at this point, “and Derek trained him.. Made him stronger.. I was always there.. Looking at them.. And the more I provoked Derek and he reacted by slapping the back of my head or threat me.. The more I grew a liking to him.. Not in the strange kind of way, but because I liked that I could make fun of and with him without he got angry or annoyed..” Stiles sighed, but got rather surprised by his father’s grimace, “the way you talk about him.. It’s the same way I used to talk about your mother” he smiled slightly, “dad..” Stiles stood up and hugged his father, “I know it’s hard to watch me grow older and older, become more and more as an adult.. And now the fact that I fell for a guy you once arrested, but..” Stiles was interrupted, “no.. Derek is fine for you. Of all the guys you could choose I am happy that you chose Derek Hale” he smiled, let go of his son and left the room, Derek smiled slightly at the sheriff as he entered the room and looked at Stiles.

“Well?” Derek looked at Stiles and cocked his head, “you heard it all. Werewolf ears” Stiles sat down on his bed, “not that. Are you willing to try?” he moved closer towards Stiles, “to be your trigger? It sounded like a trigger is more a sex object than a date” Stiles looked away, “it depends on the werewolf” Derek sat down next to Stiles, “if you are not willing to do it, tell me” Derek placed a hand on Stiles’ thigh, the young male blushed slightly, “Derek.. You heard me.. I have grown a liking for you.. A huge crush.. Don’t play with my feelings just because I’m a human and your trigger” Stiles begged, he looked at Derek with big puppy eyes, the werewolf smiled, “I would never play with your feelings” he kissed Stiles lightly on the teenager’s soft lips.

 

The werewolf slept at Stiles’ place, with Stiles, in Stiles’ bed. Derek could not get the name out of his mind, Stiles.

The young male woke up only to look right into the light blue eyes of Derek Hale, “so it wasn’t a dream” he said and nuzzled into the werewolf’s chest. Derek gently ruffled Stiles hair, “your hair have grown” he said and looked down at his trigger, “yeah, I thought I would grow it a bit longer” Stiles smiled before he stood up and started to look for something to wear, Derek stretched out in the bed, his body taking up all the space, “you’re going to school today?” he asked and yawned so that his canines were showing, Stiles felt a chilling shiver run down his spine, “it’s.. Uh.. Summer vacation..” Stiles said and saw Derek rise from the bed faster than Sleeping Beauty did when she saw her prince. Derek took his shirt and jeans, pulled the shirt over his head and the jeans up his legs, “then you’re coming with me” Derek grabbed Stiles as both of them had got dressed, “Wh-What? Where to?” Stiles looked at Derek at his shoved the young male through the window, “my place. The rest of the pack will be there” Derek said and he crawled out of the window and sat on the roof next to Stiles, “the pack?” another voice came from the porch, Stiles’ father was looking up at them, Derek jumped down and landed on the ground, “that’s what we call our group of friends” Stiles jumped very clumsy down and into Derek’s arms, who caught him safely, Stiles’ father looked surprised and impressed, “you sure have some muscles, Hale” he said and smiled at the two males, “where are you going today?” he locked the front door, “we are going to Derek’s place, just to relax” Stiles answered with a smile, “oh, Scott’s coming too?” the sheriff opened the door to his car, “yeah, Jackson, Lydia, Allison and Isaac too” Stiles did the same with his jeep, “well, have fun” Stiles’ father smiled and drove off to the station.

Stiles pulled the break as they got to Derek’s house, he jumped out of the jeep and his eyes met Scott’s, his eyes were glowing yellow, “you came together with Derek?” he looked confused at Stiles, then at Derek and then at Stiles again, “yeah.. Well.. Uhm..” Stiles sighed, “Scott we need to talk..” Stiles started to walk towards the forest, “actually, we need to tell you all something. My pack knows it, but Lydia, Jackson, Allison and Scott doesn’t” Derek grabbed Stiles’ arm gently, “Stiles and I.. We are together” Derek looked at Lydia, Jackson, Allison and Scott with a cold look in his eyes, “WHAT?!” Scott roared, his eyes turned bright yellow, glowing, “Scott.. Calm down” Stiles moved in front of Derek, who looked at Stiles, grabbed his shoulders.

Stiles heart beat raised and his body was slightly trembling, “why are angry?” Stiles look at Scott, “of all people you chose Derek?!” he roared, sending a shiver down Stiles’ spine, “you could have had anyone and you chose Derek!” Scott continued, Derek gently pushed Stiles aside and stood in front of Scott, “you better back off. You’re in my territory. I am the alpha” Derek looked down at Scott, who was slightly smaller than him, “how do you dare to touch him, you filthy piece of..-“ he was interrupted, the loud echoing sound of a slap coursed a long line of gasps from the pack and silence to spread throughout the whole forest.

Stiles was standing right in front of Derek, between the two werewolves, his heart beat was strangely calm, his eyes showed anger, but also something sad or maybe disappointment, his hand turned slightly red and so did Scott’s cheek. Scott looked surprised and shocked at Stiles, “you.. You slapped me..?” he could not believe it, his best friend hit him, “and there’s plenty more where that came from” Stiles almost hissed it out between his teeth, “I didn’t choose Derek in the beginning. You SAW that he used me as his trigger the other day!” Stiles’ voice got louder and louder, “I never thought you two would be in a relationship!” Scott tried to defend himself, but for no use, all the people here knew that Stiles would win a discussion at any time against Scott, “but we happened to be that!” Stiles sighed, “you know I can’t get anyone.. Remember? I have been hopelessly in love with Lydia for ages, but she never looked my way, not as I wanted her to, and now, someone finally shows interest in me and I shows interest in them. It might be Sour Wolf over here, but he is such a great person. He cares for me, he slept at my place last night, he talked with my dad about this and got accepted, why can’t you just accept it?” Stiles’ eyes started to water up, Scott looked shocked at Stiles, his friend normally never cried when a lot of people was around him.

Scott and Stiles were sitting and looking at Derek training with his pack, Isaac noticed that Stiles tried to avoid Scott, they had been yelling for some time and only stopped because Derek said that Scott had to live with it and it was not his choice to make, but Stiles’. Scott looked at Stiles and talked to him, Isaac could hear everything; he was apologizing for his roaring and that he was just shocked at first, but he now was kind of happy that Stiles had chosen Derek since the alpha could protect Stiles much more than anyone else. Stiles smiled and turned towards Scott, they did a brofist and sat closer to each other to watch the training, Isaac smiled at them, but as he got distracted he got tackled by Jackson. Stiles and Scott laughed at them.

Derek roared and the pack knew that it meant stop for now, he nodded, “you did a good job today. We have one more topic to fill in” he turned towards Stiles and Lydia, “I know that Allison can protect herself since she’s a hunter..”, “ex hunter” she said, “ex hunter. But none or less, Lydia and Stiles has no powers, talents or abilities to protect themselves, that’s why we will train them now” Derek smiled cocky, “Erica, Boyd, you two take Jackson, keep training what we just did. Allison, Isaac, you two take Lydia, try to learn her how to use some of the hunter weapons, remember that she is immune to the bite, use that as an advantage. And Scott, you and I take Stiles” Derek started to act more like an alpha day by day.

Derek grabbed Stiles and Scott followed as they entered the forest and got deeper and deeper in between the trees. “Where do we start?” Stiles took off his hoodie as they stopped, he had a t-shirt under the hoodie, which got tugged up slightly so that his stomach showed a little, Derek took off his leather jacket and tossed it away, “we will start with this” he said and pulled out a knife from the belt in his jeans and threw it towards Stiles, who dodged it by falling to the ground, “are you crazy?! You can’t just throw a knife at me!” he yelled and took it off the ground, Scott laughed a little and Derek smirked, “be happy that it was only a knife I threw at you” Derek looked at Scott, “you just attack him, but try not to hurt him, I’ll watch” he said and Scott nodded as he stepped out in front of Stiles, his claws grew out and his eyes glowed bright yellow, “okay, Stiles, are you ready?” Scott stretched his muscles, “uhm..” Stiles looked rather unpleasant, “if you can draw just one single drop of blood from Scott you win, but you only gets five attempts” Derek informed, “and if I can’t? If I loose?” Stiles looked at Derek, “then you have to train with me all night through” he smirked and Stiles knew that the ‘training’ he was talking about was not just muscle training or with knives.. He hoped so at least.

After the first two failed attempts Derek started to get impatient, “Stiles.. You’re attacking with all your strength, try to look how Scott attacks. He keeps attack in the same way, read your opponent” he sighed, walked towards Stiles, “okay, Scott, I’ll take the next two attacks” he said and Scott backed off, but as Derek went pass him Scott grabbed him by the arm, “don’t you dare hurt him” he hissed and walked a bit away, Derek sighed and readied himself for the next attack. 

The first attack went like the two first attempts, Stiles ran towards his opponent, the knife slipped out of his hand as his opponent tackled him to the ground, “focus!” Derek jumped a little to loosen his muscles, “I’m trying!” Stiles panted, feeling a bit dizzy. The third attack was against Derek again, this time Derek was standing between two trees, he grabbed Stiles by the wrists and held him against one of the trees. Stiles blushed slightly and tried to slip through the werewolf’s strength, Derek kissed Stiles deeply and pulled away, “you have to look at your own and your opponent surroundings” Derek pointed at the two trees, Stiles sighed and nodded, “I am tired. And it was my last attempt” the young male almost fell to the ground with his knees first, Derek grabbed him and swiped his feet off the ground, carrying him back to the Hale Mansion, Scott talked right behind them.

As they got to the house the others were already there. Lydia and Jackson looked like they had no sweat to share, they were fine, but Stiles were almost dead tired. “What have you two done to him?” Erica cocked an eyebrow, “we trained him” Derek said, “maybe a little too much” Scott admitted. They all went into the house to relax. Derek threw a bottle to each person, Jackson caught Lydia right in front of her face and handed it to her while glaring a bit at Derek from the corner of his eyes. Derek sat down next to Stiles in the couch and opened up one of the two bottles of water he had left, he handed it to his trigger, who took it and drank a huge mouthful if the cool water. “You all did a good job today” Derek looked at them all, they seemed to be surprised and happy for Derek finally telling them something nice.

They had all decided to stay at Derek’s house the night over, mostly because it was full moon that night, Jackson needed Lydia to be near him during the full moon, he had been ‘clean’ for three full moons now, which meant that it was not necessary to chain him up anymore. Allison was the only person, who decided to go home.

It turned dark outside, they had made Stiles go and pick up some pizzas with his jeep. As he came back he saw that the moon was full and bright. He ran into the house with the pizzas and to his luck he found all of the pack still sitting in the living room waiting for the food. He put down the cardboard boxes with the pizzas, took one and sat down next to Derek, who had decided for Stiles and himself that they had to share. Just like a true couple.

After the dinner the moon was high on the dark midnight sky. Stiles was standing near the window and looked up at it, Derek came up from behind and wrapped his arms around the slender teenager, “are you clam?” Stiles asked the alpha, “yeah” Derek nuzzled into Stiles’ neck.

“DEREK!!” Isaac had been pushed up against the wall by Jackson, he had almost turned and was now growling at the poor boy. Derek ran towards Jackson, grabbed him by his arms and threw him across the room. Boyd dodged the new born werewolf. Jackson stood up growling at the pack, who tried to surround him, Erica bared her teeth at him, Scott’s eyes were glowing, Derek looked as sour as ever, Boyd turned as the last one into his werewolf form and Isaac got closer to Jackson. Lydia ran across the room and stood behind Stiles. 

They had been fighting for an hour or so, Derek had hidden Lydia and Stiles in a room upstairs. They were looking at each other, horrified by the sounds downstairs in the living room. Derek roared in pain and without hesitating Stiles ran out of the room and down the stairs, almost tripping over his own feet. He pushed the doors to the living room wide open and saw Derek lying on the wooden floor in agony. Lydia was standing right behind Stiles. The young male looked at the werewolves, “now you all have to fucking stop!” he yelled and walked over Derek, who tried to stretch out in order to grab his boyfriend, but without any luck, “you are only half animals! Calm the fuck DOWN!!” Stiles looked at the werewolves, Jackson roared at him as he got up close to the human.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack of young wolves discovers some information about a specific species of human, which they never thought they would find.
> 
> Will this have any effect on Stiles' and Derek's relationship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new species is my own creations (; A Domitor is basically a weak magical druid with the power to control mythical beasts.

“Sit. Down.” Stiles glared into Jackson’s eyes, and something unexpected happened, Jackson sat down immediately, he looked up at Stiles, the pack all looked surprised at Stiles, Derek stood up and with pain showing all over his face he walked up behind the teenager, “Stiles..” he turned the young male around and looked into his eyes, the skin underneath the eyes were dark and his eyes had gone all dark, but as Derek shook the boy the dark eyes and skin turned back to normal, “now what do we have here?” a familiar voice appeared behind them, it was Peter. The pack all got ready to attack, but a roar from their alpha caught their attention, “are you serious, Peter?” Derek looked at his uncle, who was standing at the frame of the living room door, “I think so. It would make sense. He keeps getting attention from werewolves and other creatures, he is clumsy, he is light headed and he has some sort of power all of you. And not to mention that you would have ripped him into pieces if he had been any other person” Peter moved closer to Stiles, who looked like one huge question mark. Peter walked around the human and once in a while he let out a groan sound, “what?” Stiles looked annoyed at Peter, “you don’t know? Your parents never told you?” Peter looked at Stiles, “his mom is dead, you nuthead” Scott growled a little, “then at least your dad?” he looked at Stiles and smirked, “no, eh?” his weird smile got wider, “told me what?” Stiles stepped a little forward, but as he did Peter stepped back, “not too close, Domitor” he said threatening, “Domitor?” the pack, Lydia and Stiles said at the same time, Derek’s eyes widened up, “are you sure, Peter?” he growled and stepped closer to Stiles to control if there were any marks on his neck, “I am sure. There’s a reason why the Void chose him a year ago, and there’s a reason why none of us as the ability of hurting him” Peter informed Derek, “there’s a reason why he was destined that he had to be a part of your pack and on top of that also to become your trigger” he looked impressed at Stiles, “it’s about twenty-five years since I last saw one, they all died years ago, for some unsolved reason” he took a spin around Stiles once again, “and I was certain of the fact that I had killed the last one a few years ago” he said and looked at Derek, who looked confused, “a female Domitor. About the 25-30 years old. She had a family, but I was pretty sure no one else would miss her” he said, “and I was pretty sure that none of the two family members she had could be a Domitor” as his attention got caught be the pack, which backed up he felt pain from the back of his neck down his spine. Peter was forced to turn around and look right into the dark and emotionless eyes of Stiles, the dark skin was back and a cool air went through marrow and bones of the werewolves and Lydia. The room turned dark, it was like the windows were blocked by something dark, the only light in the room came from the eyes of the werewolves, Lydia started to scream and they all felt something warm and sticky got thrown at them all, the werewolves were quite aware of what it was, it was blood, Peter’s blood.

The light came back to the room and Stiles was standing before the remains of Peter, Derek looked at Stiles in horror, “Stiles!” he roared, but as soon was he did he felt blood splatter against his back, he turned around and saw that the whole pack inclusive Lydia had been torn into pieces. He turned towards Stiles and to his terror the teenage boy was standing up close to him, “you’re mine.. Mine alone, Derek” Stiles voice was strange, Derek looked shocked at the Domitor in front of him. Derek come to think of something Stiles told him ages ago, he grabbed the young male’s right hand and looked at it; six fingers. It was all a dream.

Derek woke up next to Stiles, he glanced over the room just to check on the rest of the pack. His heart pounded, he was sweating and his body was slightly trembling. Isaac woke up and looked at his alpha, “are you okay?” he whispered in order not to wake up the whole house, Derek nodded and lied down once again, he shoved his left arm under Stiles, wrapped it around the teenager and buried his face into the slender neck. Stiles woke up and his eyes met Isaac’s as the first thing, the young werewolf looked worried at the couple before his lied down and fell to sleep once again. Stiles felt the heat of Derek’s body against his back.

The pack woke up the next day, Jackson was lying with Lydia and held her close into his body, he had made it through the night without any issues. Derek stood up and stretched his muscular body, looked back at Stiles and smiled slightly. Isaac was already sitting outside, wrapping his arms around his slender body. Derek got out on the porch, he looked at Isaac, “may I?” he said and motioned at the spot next to Isaac, who nodded slightly. Derek sat down, “I.. Need some advice..” Derek admitted, Isaac started to look curious, “I had this dream about Stiles..” Derek began, “whoa whoa whoa! I don’t want to know anything about..-“ Isaac defensive his hands in the air, “it’s not like that” Derek hissed, “I was dreaming that he turned out to be a Domitor” Derek said and looked slightly away, “a Domitor..?” Isaac looked confused and tilted his head, “a Domitor is some sort of tamer.. A Domitor has the ability to tame any creature on Earth” Derek sighed, “when I think about it.. It’s clear that he could be, but I can’t just ask him, he wouldn’t probably know. I can’t check his body either, he might get suspicious” Derek looked at Isaac, “how does the body shows that he could be.. What..? Domitor?” he asked, “it can’t if you look at him with mere human eyes, but if you look closely at his skin on his body, with your werewolf eyes, you might be able to notice some witch-looking conspicuous marks, they are hidden beneath the skin, but you might notice them. They should be slightly darker than his skin, but only slightly” Derek explained, “so how could we make them more visible?” he asked his alpha, who started to get where Isaac were heading towards, “I don’t know. The only person, who knows anything about Domitors is.. Peter” Derek sighed, “I can ask him” Isaac smiled and looked at Derek, who looked slightly surprised, “you would do that?” he asked the slender werewolf, “sure, wait here” Isaac stood up and went back into the house.

Isaac walked up the stairs and entered the room in the ceiling, “Peter?” he knocked slightly at the door, it was opened and a tired face popped out of the room, “yes?” his tired face turned into a cocky smile instead, “well, isn’t it our little pup?” he opened the door wider, “I need to know something” Isaac looked into Peter’ eyes, “if we want to know if someone is a Domitor, how do we do it?” he asked the strange uncle Hale, “a Domitor?” Peter’s usually cocky face transformed into confusion, “who’s a Domitor?” he asked, but Isaac could tell that he already knew, “just answer, please” the young werewolf listened to the older one, “just make sure that someone close to the Domitor gets into some sort of danger, it might activate the powers” Peter said and closed to door, he totally knew who the Domitor would be.

Isaac got down the stairs and outside to the porch, “we have to bring someone the Domitor cares about into some sort of danger” Isaac explained, Derek stood up, “so.. Some sort of danger..?” Derek smirked very suspicious, “Isaac, get Scott out here” he said and Isaac did as he was told. As Scott got outside Derek explained it all, not mentioning any names, “so.. If you and I fight, we might get the Domitor to activate its powers” Derek walked out in the clearing in front of his house, Scott nodded and hoped that maybe this Domitor would be Allison, if she would be near she would see to fight and because Scott hoped that she had feelings for him, she might activate her powers in order to save him.

They started to fight, Isaac ran back inside and started to yell, “Derek and Scott’s fighting!”. The whole house inclusive Peter rushed out side, Peter did actually not rush, he wandered outside very clam. Stiles looked terrified at his best buddy and his boyfriend, “why are they fighting?!” he looked at Isaac, “something about you” Isaac explained, it was not lying, they did fight because of Stiles. Scott ripped Derek’s shirt open with his claws, Stiles saw the blood on the muscular chest, “Scott! Stop it!” Stiles ran towards them almost tripping over his own feet, but they continued, “a little more” Derek whispered and only the werewolves could hear him. Jackson heard it and explained to Lydia that they were not fighting for real, he were about to yell the same information to Stiles, but Boyd pat him at the chest, shaking his head.

Stiles yelled at the two werewolves once again, “stop for the love of God!” he yelled, they continued, Derek let Scott’s attack succeed more than he usually would and the attack he got hit by this time went a bit deeper than he would it to, he roared in pain. Suddenly the whole pack felt a strange feeling, something, which felt really uncomfortable. Stiles was standing right behind Scott, his eyes turned all black, the skin underneath his eyes turned slightly darker, the witch-looking marks went from invisible to almost black and a gust of wind was dancing around his body coursing his hair and clothing to move uncontrollable.

The whole pack felt some sort of unpowered, some sort of weak. Derek looked surprised at his boyfriend, “S-Stiles..” he rushed to the teenager, he grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug, “Stiles.. Calm down” he said and gently nuzzled Stiles’ hair, the wind settle, the markings disappeared, the dark skin lightened up and his eyes turned back to the normal brown colour. Stiles shook his head, “what happened?” he felt dizzy, “you’re a Domitor” Peter smiled cocky, this whole situation reminded Derek of his dream, it made him feel uncomfortable, “a tamer?!” Stiles looked shocked at Peter. Both Derek, Isaac, Scott and Peter looked surprised at the teenager, “how did you know about that?” Scott asked, “remember the time you turned into a werewolf? I researched everything about the legends and I stumbled across Domitor. I just never thought they existed” Stiles was holding onto Derek’s arm. Derek was standing with his stomach against Stiles’ back, he felt how Stiles tightened his grip around his arm as Peter walked towards them, Derek tightened his muscles, his eyes glowed suddenly red, “calm down. I am NOT going to hurt him” Peter looked at Derek, who bared his teeth, but he let his uncle check the Domitor in his arms.

Peter walked around them with a good amount of space between him and them. “I see.. I never noticed his marks” he said and looked impressed at Stiles, this situation started to remind Derek about his dream, more and more he began to feel tense, and the whole pack noticed, even Peter did. “You have such a strange pack, Derek” Peter began, “five werewolves including yourself and one of them was turned into a kanima at first, a banshee sort of woman” he looked at Lydia, “a hunter, who’s not even here, and now..” he looked a bit more impressed at Stiles than he wanted to, “a Domitor”. Derek nodded a little, “I know, but this is my pack, not yours” Derek growled slightly as the whole pack stepped in behind him, Peter felt uncomfortable, “you better leave” Stiles looked into Peter’s eyes, “heh, like I would like to be a part of this hormones-party” he said and left werewolf style.

They were all standing in the clearing outside the house, “we better try to figure out how to activate your power without bringing me into danger” Derek looked down at the teenager in his arms. After about an hour of getting the clearing ready and a few feet of the forest around them ready to the training, Stiles was standing with Isaac inside the house, “how come I can’t look?” Stiles complained, “they wanted you to stay here. Don’t worry, Derek could never make them do anything that could hurt you” he tried to calm down Stiles, “I guess..” he sighed and finally Isaac’s ears twitched, “it’s time” he said and opened the door. As we stepped out on the porch we saw Derek standing as the only person in the clearing, “Isaac, go to the spot” he said and Isaac disappeared fast, “so I have to go through an obstacle course?” Stiles looked like if it was the worst nightmare he could ever imagine, “kind of” Derek said and stepped up in front of his boyfriend, “I designed the obstacle course so that it would be easy for you to get to one point to another” Derek explained, “you are going to meet all of us in a different challenge at each point” he looked at the teenager, who had his jaw a little loose and his eyes looked confused, “you’re not going to follow me around?” he asked panicking, “no. You might meet me later, if you’re fast enough” Derek smirked slightly.

Derek looked at his watch, 12:00. “We begin” he said and tackled Stiles, “a Domitor is connected to every surrounding he might be near. Trees, earth, plants, water and wind, but also metal, plastic, living creatures as well as deceased creatures” Derek’s claws grew out, “don’t!” Stiles looked terrified at the claws, Derek felt his claws withdraw, “impressive” he smiled as he stood up and pulled up his boyfriend, “you controlled my claws away. What did you feel?” he asked, “I dunno. Annoyed, I guess” Stiles answered, “annoyed by your freaking claws. Last time you used them was to rip off my shirt. My favourite shirt” Stiles chuckled a little, “move on” Derek said and disappeared into the forest.

Stiles walked in between the trees, he heard Lydia’s humming, “Lydia?” he said and after walked a few more feet he saw her strawberry blonde hair, “Stiles” she said and smiled, “Derek told me that a Domitor has the ability to control anything, that’s why I am here. In Latin Domitor means to tame. So your challenge is to tame the wind” she said, she was sitting on a fallen tree, “how?” he asked, “I don’t know” she said. Whoa, Derek, what a nice challenge! Try to think it all through next time!, Stiles thought. Stiles sighed and closed his eyes for a few moments, just as he started to feel the wind he opened the left eye, “did it work?” he asked and saw how Lydia shook her head, “nope. You failed this one” she stood, “on to the next” she pointed towards the next point and Stiles walked towards it.

He saw Scott standing next to Isaac, they turned towards him, “how did it go on the two challenges?” Scott smiled at Stiles, “I failed Lydia’s” he sighed, “oh..”, Isaac pulled out a gun, it was a water pistol, but that did not really matter, he pointed it at Stiles, “you have the ability to create a shield around you and who ever you wants” Scott explained, “try not to get wet” Isaac grinned, “I won’t. Derek’s not here” Stiles looked at the two boys with a cocky smile. Scott and Isaac could not help it but chuckled a little, “come on, focus” Scott moved a little away, Isaac pulled the trigger and a fine beam of water headed towards the teenager and hit his face. Stiles got frustrated, “I can’t do this!” he yelled and stomped in the ground, “Stiles.. Come on.. Focus on the challenge” Scott said, “no, he has to focus on Derek” Isaac smiled, “try to focus on Derek” he said, Stiles closed his eyes and thought about Derek’s face, muscular body and his eyes, those blue eyes. He blushed. The water beam headed towards him, but this time it hit an invisible wall in front of him, “Stiles! You’re doing it!” Scott howled, Stiles opened his eyes and smiled, “yes! I did it!” Stiles cheered, the shield disappeared and Stiles high fived his two friends before moving on the the next challenge; Erica and Boyd.

Stiles looked at Erica, “where’s Boyd?”, “somewhere close” she said as a pair of strong arms wrapped around Stiles’ slender body, “what the hell..?!” Stiles started to kick with his legs, “let go of me!” he screamed, “you have the ability to force your power into strength” Erica moved slowly closer towards them as her claws grew out of her fingertips. Stiles knew that Erica could do anything to him, Boyd on the other hand would probably try protect him, mostly because he knew that Derek would get angry if Stiles came back with vital wounds.

Erica ran her claws over Stiles’ chest, “so.. Derek told us to go easy on you, but if he want to activate your powers we have to be a little rough on you. Not like Derek isn’t that already” she smirked. Boyd groaned a little, Stiles looked at Erica as if eyes could kill. “Don’t look at me like that. You could just activate your powers instead of being to helpless and useless to Derek” she turned around to walk off, Stiles did not realize that Derek had told her to provoke him to activate his powers. “Shut UP!” Stiles yelled as his muscles tightened, he forced his way out of Boyd’s arms, grabbed him and threw him towards Erica, who did not manage to dodge. Stiles relaxed again, “you did it, Stiles” Boyd stood up and smiled, Erica looked rather surprised and grumpy as she stood up as well, Stiles was slightly angry, relaxed, but angry. “Sure, whatever” he said, “where to next?” he asked, Boyd pointed in the direction closer to the lake, Stiles followed Boyd’s finger and left them behind.

The Domitor kicked a stone slightly as he walked, “geez.. Thanks for training me.. And insult me..” he came to the lake, “okay.. Who’s next?!” Stiles saw Jackson came forward, “me” he said, “what am I suppose to do with you?” Stiles looked rather annoyed, “you have to fight me. How many did you fail” he asked, “one” Stiles looked at him, “which one?” Jackson looked annoyed himself, but Derek had warned him not to be too cocky around Stiles during the challenges. “Fight you? You’re like an elephant! I am only a stick!” Stiles complained, “use your powers, you idiot” Jackson felt a slight headache sneak its way into the back of his head, he turned slightly into his werewolf form, “hey hey hey! No werewolfing!” Stiles pointed to Jackson in a very childish way, “shut up already” Jackson jumped at him, Stiles whined a little as he jumped away to dodge, he fell to the grown and looked up at the werewolf. Jackson sat on top of Stiles’ slender body, he grabbed Stiles’ wrists and held them tight over the teenager’s head, “I’m not going to hold back. I’ve always wanted to beat you up, ever since you tried to flirt with Lydia” Jackson growled, “are you jealous of my beautiful features?” Stiles smiled cocky, Jackson raised his had and tightened his finger together into a fist, “you little..!” he hit down, but the shield Stiles created before was back and stopped Jackson’s hand on its way down, “I loved her, yes! But not anymore! Get over it!” Stiles felt the shield got bigger and bigger, moved away Jackson, leaving Stiles on the ground, “you won this one, I guess” Jackson sighed, “you better move on to the last one” he said and looked in the direction of the house, “the last one?” Stiles looked confused, “yeah, Derek is your last and hardest test” Jackson disappeared werewolf style and left Stiles to go towards the house. His heart pounded faster the closer he got to the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A test, powers discovered to the fullest. Stiles finally gets a chance to show how strong he can be. On top of that he DID have a nice 'bedtime' with Derek.
> 
> Jackson has a plan throughout the test, but will it work or will the team of Lydia, Jackson and Stiles fail?

”Hey there, little red riding hood” Derek stood with his arms folded, a smirked slightly, “what big eyes you have” Jackson chuckled, “Red Riding Hood?” Stiles looked confused until he noticed that the hoodie he was wearing was as red as blood, probably something the whole pack was longing for.

“This is the final challenge. Take it seriously and focus” Derek’s smirked got wider, Stiles looked at Isaac, who nodded, reminding that Stiles had to focus on their alpha. Derek stepped forward, “two of us goes on your team and the others tries to attack us. You have to protect us, watch our back” he looked at the pack, “Lydia, come here” he said, “and Jackson”, the two young people stepped forward and stood next to Stiles, “the rest of us attacks” he said, “whoa whoa!! That’s cheating! Lydia might get in danger and Jackson hates me!” Stiles complained, “Jackson’s a almost new born werewolf and Lydia is a human.. or Banshee.. But none or less you have to protect them. If you had me or Scott on your team we would protect you. Your challenge is to protect your team mates during the attack” Derek looked into Stiles eyes, “do not hurt Lydia, but try to drag her away from Jackson and Stiles” Derek ordered and took of his leather jacket.

Stiles, Jackson and Lydia praised themselves. The pack surrounded them, they all shifted into their werewolf forms, “this is so unfair..” Stiles sighed and closed his eyes, he tried to focus on making a shield, he imagined that Derek was in a danger and he had to protect him, but the shield did not appear, “Jackson! Shift!” Stiles ordered and without hesitation Jackson shifted, not because he did it himself, but Stiles’ powers forced him, he looked surprised at the teenager. “You have four hours to win against us” Derek smirked cocky, “ready?”, “not really, no” Stiles admitted, “go!” Derek jumped off into the forest, Isaac followed close by, Erica and Boyd both growled, but remained on their spot, Scott on the other hand had found his way around the three opponents and was ready to strike.

“Back against back!” Lydia yelled, the three of them turned their backs against one another, “Stilinski, are you sure you know how to control those powers?” Jackson asked, he did not believe in the teenager, “I do not know” Stiles had to admit. Erica and Boyd attacked at the same time, they distracted the two boys as Scott got Lydia, he screamed and both boys turned around, Jackson growled and his eyes glowed, “let go of her!” he yelled, even though all this was nothing but a test Jackson took this way too serious. He was about to attack Scott, “no!” Stiles grabbed Jackson, “if you attack I have to use a lot of energy and I will not be able to protect you two for the rest of the challenge!” Stiles said, “we need to run and come back for Lydia. They won’t hurt her” Stiles looked at Jackson looked furious, “goddammit!” he growled, grabbed Stiles and ran off with him, “sure! Fine! Just leave me here!” Lydia yelled after the two boys.

It had been two hours since Lydia had been captured by the other team, Stiles and Jackson was sitting in a tree, Jackson had taken off his shirt and ordered Stiles to switch with him, “you think your shirt might cover my scent?” Stiles pulled the shirt over his head, “it might. I will distract Derek, try to get Lydia” he said, “okay. I just think that someone heard our plan” Stiles glanced through the forest, “there’s no one here” Jackson said, “I can’t smell any of them” he ended their conversation by jumping down the tree. Stiles tried to climb down, but his foot slipped and he fell, Jackson caught him in a bride-groom kind of catch, “uhm..” Stiles looked at Jackson, “thanks” he said and stood up on the ground, “now try to safe Lydia” Jackson ran off.  
Stiles walked through the forest towards the house, he kept looking himself over the shoulder, maybe one of the pack members was stalking him. He got to the house and stood behind a tree to check if any of the opponents was there, Erica walked by, “I can smell you, Jackson” she looked around, Stiles looked down at his shirt, “you would probably be in the trees” she said and walked into the forest, Stiles saw this as his chance. The Domitor ran towards the house, opened the door and got inside, he looked around and whispered; “Lydia? You’re in here?” he knew this house better than most of the pack members, even though Isaac lived there with Derek and Peter, Stiles knew the house better since Derek had shown him all the secret hiding spots there had been made by Derek himself in order to protect him if he had to.

Stiles walked up the stairs and towards the bedroom, “Lydia?” he whispered nervously as he entered the bedroom. The slammed behind him and Derek was standing right next to the door, he smirked that scary, but sexy smile of his as his glowed red from the alpha gene. Stiles took a few steps back, “hey there, little red riding hood. You sure are looking good” Derek smirked wider, he was quoting Little Red Riding Hood by Amanda Seyfried, he blushed, the flush of pink ran over his normally pale face, “where’s Lydia?” he asked, “not here” Derek answered and stepped closer towards Stiles, who took a step back and fell down in the bed, the alpha jumped on top of him, “you look so cute when you’re angry” he chuckled and pinned Stiles’ wrists to the soft mattress, “listen, Derek, I need to find Lydia, I only have an hour left” Stiles tried to wiggle his way out of Derek’s grip, no use, the werewolf was too strong, “I know, what’s your point?” he asked with a grin, “Derek!” Stiles could not help it, but laugh a little as Derek tickled his way beneath Jackson’s shirt, “you thought wearing Jackson’s shirt would cover your scent from me?” he cocked an eyebrow, “it was his idea.. Not mine” he said and looked away, “get off me. I need to find Lydia” he said, Derek did as Stiles asked, which made a surprised look appear on both of them. Stiles stood up and looked at Derek, “spin around once” Stiles said and Derek did, “Stiles..” he said and started to growl, “show me to Lydia and protect me on the way” Stiles smirked malicious, something inside of Derek tinkled as he saw the look of Stiles’ face, a look no one had ever seen before, it was almost hot.

Stiles went down the stairs with Derek, who tried to fight against the powers, but could not do anything else than obey. The walked out of the house and in between the trees. Stiles grabbed Derek’s arm as they walked, “remember to protect me” he said, Derek growled a little, “like I could forget that” he hinted to the powers, they would not let him forget. They got to a clearing, Lydia and Jackson was tied to a tree, “what the hell..? Jackson..?” Stiles sighed, “you got caught.. Weren’t you supposing to distract this guy?” Stiles pointed at the alpha next to him, “Stiles..” Jackson bared his teeth, “the others are..-“ he got interrupted by Erica, “right here” she giggled a bit more like a maniac than usual.

Stiles whispered something into Derek’s ear, the pack would have heard it, probably, but they all looked confused at the teenager and the werewolf, “Stiles..” Derek growled, “go on” Stiles laughed out as Derek began to walk towards his pack, he ordered them to stay where they were, they knew that it was an order from Stiles, but because it came from Derek’s mouth and he was their alpha they could not do much about that. Stiles walked up behind the tree his team mates were tied against, he loosened the ropes and stepped out in front of them, “Derek, come here” Stiles smirked superior, Derek walked across the clearing and stood in front of his boyfriend, “kiss me” Stiles ordered, Derek felt something grow in the lower part of him, he kissed Stiles and Lydia looked at her very feminine watch, “time’s up” she threw a lock of hair over her shoulder. Stiles stopped focus as he felt those strong lips against his, he lost his power over the werewolf and Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles only to pull of the shirt he was wearing, he pulled his lips a few inches away, “Jackson, give Stiles his shirt and hoodie back. This one doesn’t fit him” he said without disconnecting their eye contact. Jackson did as he was told, he handed Stiles his hoodie and shirt, Stiles felt very uncomfortable by standing in front of the werewolves with those huge muscles and perfect body, his body was slender and skinny. He pulled his short and hoodie over his head, “you are all dismissed until tomorrow” Derek said and grabbed Stiles’ wrists, “not you of course” he smirked and pulled Stiles along towards the house, Isaac hooked up with Scott, Erica and Boyd went down to the town to get some drinks and Lydia wanted to go shopping with Jackson, who looked at Scott with the word helpless written all over his face.

Inside of the house Derek slammed the door behind them, “you have twenty seconds to hide, little red riding hood” Derek chuckled as Stiles widened his eyes, the alpha turned around and closed his eyes, “one.. Two.. Three..” he began and Stile ran upstairs, forgot all about Derek’s super werewolf ears. Stiles crawled under the bed, pulled up a lid, one of those hiding spots Derek had shown him. The teenager climbed down into a small hole and stood quiet as he heard Derek downstairs, “ready or not here I come!” he roared through the house and started his search on his boyfriend. Stiles covered his mouth in order not to chuckle. Derek opened the door to the bedroom, he inhaled, but lately the whole house wrecked of Stiles’ scent, especially the bedroom.

Derek closed the door and left down the stairs. Stiles opened the lid and climbed out and got up standing. He walked to the door and slightly opened it, walked out and rushed to the next room, the bathroom, Stiles sighed annoyingly and hopelessly, he had forgotten everything about this bathroom, what they had done here, he closed the door and sneaked down the stairs. Derek had told him long ago not go go down to the basement and Stiles had no intentions of going against his boyfriend’s wish. He went to the living room, “what the..?!” Stiles jumped back, Derek was standing in the living room, his smile got more superior, “hey.. Sour Wolf” Stiles rushed up the stairs as fast as he could, but he was not fast enough to escape from a supernatural werewolf. Derek grabbed Stiles by the wrists on the top of the stairs, he held him against the wall and growled a little while Stiles looked away.

“I know you want this, Stiles” Derek said as he bit slightly down in the teenager’s neck, into the soft skin, “if you wanted me to stop you would’ve used your powers” he said and looked into Stiles’ eyes, which twitched. Derek forced Stiles to enter the bedroom, he tossed the teenager on the bed, “you tried to dominate me earlier” he said with a deep voice, “you liked it, Sour Wolf!” Stiles yelled and chuckled afterwards, “your face told me everything” Stiles smirked. Derek sight at sat down on the bed, “you better take off your clothes” he bared his teeth and his eyes glowed, “if you don’t want me to rip your favourite hoodie into pieces” Derek took off his own shirt. How did he know that this was Stiles’ favourite hoodie? Stiles looked at Derek and removed his clothes at once.

The sun went through the window the next morning, Stiles woke up, stretched a little and yawned meanwhile. Derek was lying next to him on his stomach, he was always sleeping on his stomach, Stiles guessed that it was a werewolf thing, Scott did the same.

Stiles went down to the kitchen, one of the few rooms, which did not look like it was torn apart nor burned down. He looked in the fridge and took out bacon, eggs and orange juice, who knew Derek had these sort of things in his fridge. When Stiles actually thought about it he would never in his life be able to imagine Derek in a kitchen cooking anything. Stiles took out a frying pan and some extra virgin olive oil, he noticed a note on the bottle and he wrote it in a whispering way; Extra virgin to my little human. Stiles looked a little surprised at the note because rolling his eyes. He opened the bottle and tipped a small amount of the liquid out of the pan, which he heated up on the stove. The bacon and egg was sizzling in the oil and the aroma started to will the whole house. He placed to plates on the bar table to the kitchen, two glasses and filled both of them with a reason amount of cold orange juice. As he placed the egg and bacon on the plate he heard the door to the bedroom slam and he kind of jumped a little of shock.

Derek got into the kitchen and looked at Stiles, not surprised at all, “so you found your way to the kitchen?” he looked at the teenage boy, who left the empty frying pan in the sink, “yeah.. Well.. I thought I would make some breakfast” Stiles took his own plate to the side of the table he was standing on, he started to stuff his face. Derek chuckled a little in his throat before sitting down on one of the bar chairs on the opposite side. He took a fork and started to eat, Stiles could see by the look on Derek’s face that he hadn’t been given food like this in a long time. Stiles smiled slightly, “you like it?” he asked as Derek finished up his plate, “yeah” he looked at Stiles, who started to scrape the food he could not get down onto Derek’s plate, “then have some more”. Derek looked at Stiles, “you normally never do this?” the werewolf looked confused, “I am not really that hungry this morning” Stiles smiled and looked at Derek, who ate the food.

The other members appeared a few hours later to the house, Stiles had cleaned the dishes and was now sitting on top of Derek’s back while the alpha did some push ups. Stiles waved to the pack, “hey guys!” he smiled as Derek kept going on, the pack looked rather surprised, they did know very well that Stiles was slender and did not weight a lot, but he was still an almost fully grown adult. Derek started to stand up, Stiles wrapped around the werewolf’s neck in a very clumsy, but way too cute way. Derek grabbed Stiles’ wrists and held him hanging few inches above the ground, “put me dooooooooown!” Stiles complained and started to kick with his dangling legs. Derek turned to face the pack, “I told you to be dismissed for today, I meant the morning and this is about lunchtime” Derek glared at the pack, “we figured that you two maybe wanted to have some.. Private time” Isaac excused and looked slightly away in order not to laugh of Stiles’ childish acts, “that’s fine. We played hide and seek, had breakfast and cuddles before you guys got back here” Stiles’ head popped up from behind Derek’s left shoulder, Derek rolled his eyes, but none or less he did not let go of Stiles.

He made the pack stand in one line, he walked pass them, “you all need to train now. Get stronger” he said and looked at them while pulling Stiles further up on his back, “let me show you” he ran towards a tree, ran up a few inches of the stem, he pushed out from the tree and landed perfectly next to the pack. They all looked amazed at Derek, all while he had done the challenge he had been holding Stiles tight to his back, “tada!” Stiles laughed a little, Derek could not help it but smile a little, he knew that Stiles was in a good mood; he had been having great sex, enough sleep, delicious food and some private time with Derek. To think of it Stiles would always be in a good mood when he had been together with Derek.

The alpha finally let Stiles go and the human stood next to him, “do it” Derek pointed at the trees. The pack ran, Scott got a few inches up the tree, Erica fell at once, Boyd had almost broken the stem, Jackson stopped before even touching the tree, but Isaac on the other hand got all the way up the to the first spray, which he sat on.

Derek looked at his pack, “you all have to get some challenge” he smirked and whispered something to Stiles, who smirked slightly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this might sound crazy, but a vacation is just what the new couple need. We get a flashback and a brave move from Stiles.

The pack looked rather sceptical at their alpha and the Domitor, “what are you two whispering about?” Jackson folded his arms and growled slightly, “Oh.. Nothing” Stiles closed his eyes, the ground started to shake, “Derek.. Now all of you have to learn how to fight and dodge a Domitor” Derek stood slightly behind Stiles, “do whatever you can to avoid Stiles’ attacks, use all your ability and remember the thing I just showed you” he said and folded his arms, “begin!”.

Stiles had apparently used the morning to train his powers, Isaac noticed that the ground around the house already had been moved around before they got here, he realized that the push ups Derek was making when they got there was only to lower the suspicion of the ground around them. He had been training Stiles and as he heard the pack in the forest he had started to make push ups so that they thought he was doing his daily exercise.

Stiles’ eyes turned darker along this the skin underneath his eyes, he got paler and the whole area turned slightly darker and more grey, the colours around them disappeared. I will not hold back. You all have to fight me. Try. You are all too weak. Too weak to fight me, a voice could be heard in the pack’s head, Derek placed his right hand on Stiles’ left shoulder, the voice disappeared as Stiles sort of woke up. “Remember that a Domitor has two personalities! Their daily behaviour and the Domitor. Right now you are all facing the Domitor, but don’t be scared, Stiles won’t let himself hurt any of you more than a few scratches and wounds” Derek moved a bit back to observe his pack.

Stiles’ first main target happened to be Boyd, Derek noticed and took notes in his mind. While the werewolves dodged flying stones and branches, they had to get close to Stiles, “this lesson is to get to me!” Derek yelled, “imagine that I am in a danger!”, Stiles smirked superior, a smile, which Derek loved. A root from a tree dug its way up the ground and sneaked around Derek’s ankles and wrists, he noticed, but too late, “Stiles!” he yelled, “Stiles! Relax!” he tried to get free of the root, but without any luck. The pack all growled, their alpha was in danger and they had to save him, Stiles was out of control. Boyd noticed that Stiles had eye contact with him, “guys! He’s on to me! Try to get to Derek!” Boyd yelled and jumped away as a root attacked him along with a few stones. Isaac, Jackson, Scott and Erica looked at each other, “Scott! Try to calm down Stiles!” Jackson jumped out of the way, if he had not done that he would probably be having a stone inside of his brain right now, Scott nodded and jumped up next to Stiles, “Stiles!” he tried, but it was like the teenager did not hear anything.

A few minutes later Erica was pinned to the ground, Jackson was tangled into roots, Boyd was still dodging roots and stones, and Scott was captured inside of a shield, which Stiles had made to keep his buddy out of the way. Derek sighed, “enough” he said. Stiles relaxed all his muscles, the shield around Scott disappeared, the roots and stones settles, the whole area got back its colour. Stiles’ eyes turned back to normal along with his skin, Derek got free of the roots and walked up next to Stiles, “well done” he pat his boyfriend on the back, “thanks” Stiles smiled a little proud, “what?!” Jackson growled and looked furious at his alpha and the Domitor, “it was all an act?!” he roared, Erica growled at Stiles, “you almost hurt us!” she glared at the boy, Derek stepped out in front of Stiles and roared, his alpha roar would always make the pack shut up instantly, “I made Stiles act like this to let all of you think I was in a real danger and you would all use all your strength and power to save me.. But you all failed” Derek sighed and glanced over the members, they all looked down in shame.

Inside of the house they were all sitting, Derek walked in a circle, he was frustrated, “Stiles doesn’t even control his powers to the fullest! It’s been a year since you all turned into werewolves! How long does it take to get strong and learn how to work as a team?!” Derek was furious, his eyes even glowed red, “you were all loosing towards a new born Domitor! And a weak one!” he growled, looked at Stiles, who looked kind of sad, “not that..” Derek looked away, “not because that is bad” he sighed, “you all have to train! Now and harder!” Derek pointed at the front door, they all jumped up and ran out, he grabbed Stiles by the shoulder, “not you” he pulled his boyfriend into a tight hug, “Stiles..” he sighed, “you always make me look like a weak and useless human!” Stiles looked away, “I’m sorry..” Derek buried his face into Stiles shoulder, “and you..- Wait.. What did you say?” Stiles looked back at Derek, “I am sorry” Derek mumbled into Stiles’ shoulder, “you apologize?” he looked surprised at the alpha, “yes” Derek nodded slightly, “heh.. I forgive you” Stiles smiled and turned around to hug Derek back. The whole pack had been listening to their alpha and the teenager, they all relaxed their muscles, they all remembered the last time Stiles had been angry with Derek.

Five month ealier

“Piss off!” Stiles had yelled, “you always act so strange near me!” the teenager was about to cry, “you’re not even my friend OR my alpha, but you keep coming to my house, my room, my school and anywhere I go you just happen to be!” Stiles started to get frustrated, “you are the only person I know, who knows how to research fourteen books in ONE HOUR!” Derek growled and his eyes glowed red, “you better do as I say or else..” Derek glared at the boy, Stiles stood up and looked at Derek, “I am SO done with your threats! I am not scared of you..-“ Stiles was interrupted by Derek, who balled up Stiles’ red hoodie in his fist, “whoa whoa whoa! That’s my favourite shirt!” Stiles yelled and started to slap the werewolf, who growled even louder than before, “you better do as I say” Derek bared his teeth at Stiles, “you better piss out of my room!” Stiles growled back in his humanish way, Derek let go of Stiles and left, he slammed the window close and werewolfed it home. In the living room, where the pack was enjoying themselves soon turned into a battle field. Derek tossed everything he could get near of, destroyed chairs and roared, he was turned into his werewolf form, “GET OUT!” he roared and almost hunted the members of his pack out of the house.

Isaac called Scott and Stiles, they got to the house, and Isaac could have sworn that Stiles did not look too well, pissed so to say, just like Derek. “Derek’s in here and he’s destroying the whole house” Isaac looked rather worried, Scott were about to walk in there, “no” Stiles stopped him and walked inside instead, he could hear Scott trying to stop him, but Isaac held him back. The pack and Scott were looking through the window, they listened closely to what the teenager and the werewolf were talking about. The pack all gasped as Stiles walked straight up to the alpha and slapped him hard, Derek looked surprised at Stiles, but his eyes was not glowing as much as before, he sat down on the couch and sighed, “I need to know it, Stiles” he looked down, “okay, I’ll try to research it” Stiles sat down next to the werewolf, “thank you” Derek leaned against Stiles’ shoulder, “thank you..” he said again, a bit more tired and after a few minutes the werewolf fell asleep on the human. Very much unlikely the werewolf.  
________________________________________________________________________________

“If Derek’s angry with any of us, we better make sure not be near him. But when it’s Stiles.. It’s..” Jackson tried to find the right word, “different..” Scott finished and Jackson nodded, “Stiles means a lot to Derek. Sometimes Derek talks with either me or Stiles’ dad just to know how Stiles is doing” Scott looked up at the house, “how he’s doing? Can’t he ask him in person?” Erica folded her arms, “he could, but Stiles wouldn’t answer. It’s not the casual how are you doing-thing, it’s about Stiles’ condition” Scott informed, “condition?” Boyd looked at Scott, “Stiles suffers from panic attacks.. Anxiety..” Scott explained, “he got these panic attacks at the same time his mom passed away. Sometimes he gets them from different kind scenarios. The last time he got a panic attack was at the time his dad got hit by a car” Scott looked at the others, they nodded and now they understood everything, “it’s really important for Derek to keep Stiles away from any panic-coursing scenarios” Scott sighed, “but he doesn’t know that telling Stiles to stay home when danger’s near, he coursing him to get a panic attack. Living in the unknown is much scarier than live in the knowing” Scott said and turned around to finish up the training. The others looked at him, then at each other and nodded.

They got into the house a few minutes afterwards, Derek let go of Stiles instantly, “didn’t I tell you all to get out?!” Derek growled, Erica handed him two tickets, the others were smiling in a strange way, “what the hell is that?” Derek asked and looked strangely at the tickets, “plane tickets” Boyd said, “we bought these for you and Stilinski” Jackson said not showing any emotions on his face, “why?” Derek asked, Stiles chuckled slightly, “what?” Derek looked confused at the boy, “they want us to go on a vacation, Sour Wolf” Stiles smiled, Derek glared at Stiles, “not that name” he said, “and why?” he looked chilly at his pack members, “we thought you two needed to relax a little and while you two are gone we will train and be stronger than ever when you get back” Isaac smiled a little to the side, “I see.. If we now say that we accepted the tickets.. Where were we going to?” Derek looked at the others, “Italy” Boyd looked at his alpha, “Italy?” Derek folded his arms, “yeah, Spain. A hot and relaxing place” Scott smiled, “and how did you get the money for that?” Derek asked, “we all paid an amount of money” Jackson explained, “I see.. Fine” Derek sighed, “I’ll better go packing” Derek left to his bedroom, “thanks guys, you are the best” Stiles hugged Scott and Isaac, he brofisted Boyd, but he did not get near of Jackson and Erica, and they kind of looked pretty happy for that.

 

On the next day they were driving in two cars; Boyd, Erica, Jackson and Lydia in one car and Derek, Stiles, Allison and Scott in the other car; Stiles’ jeep. Stiles was driving.

As they got to the airport they parked the cars, got out and to Stiles’ surprise Jackson took his bag out of the Domitor’s hands, “I’ll take that. It’s too heavy for you” he said, Stiles nodded and followed them, Derek placed his left arm around Stiles’ shoulders and held him close as he had his sports bag in the other hand, “are you excided?” Derek asked, “Yeah. I’ve never been to Spain” Stiles smiled and glanced around the airport. Jackson and Lydia checked in the bags for Stiles and Derek.

As Derek and Stiles had to go through security they said goodbye to the pack, Stiles got a few hugs from Isaac, Scott, Lydia, Allison and even Erica, and he got a brofist from Boyd and Jackson. Derek simply nodded to his pack as they left for security. Stiles took off his belt and placed on the collecting conveyor, Derek did the same and went through the security without problems, Stiles on the other was stopped, the woman, who looked at the security screen asked about his pills in the small bag he had left on the conveyor, Stiles gave her his prescription and she let him through. They took their things and walked pass a few of the stores in the airport, “you remembered all your medicine?” Derek looked at Stiles, “yeah. I remembered to bring extra Adderall, painkillers and.. Yeah..” Stiles giggled a little, Derek chuckled in his throat, “good” he gave Stiles a quick kiss on the forehead.

On the plane they buckled up and looked out of the window as they started to take off, Stiles was like a child, pointing and talking unstop, but Derek sort of liked it. Both of them fell asleep later on the trip, they were sitting head on head. Derek woke up as they were about to make their take down, he woke up Stiles and they were both having a bit of a hard time as the plane got to the ground, Stiles had swallowed a single Adderall. 

They got out of the plain and inhaled the warm foreign air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember what I told you in the beginning. Stiles dream a lot of too real dreams (;


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott is about to turn into his werewolf form. Allison and Stiles are there to make sure he do not attack anyone. Derek turns up at the house. Something very surprising and sad happens. (No deaths though). Even Peter Hale appears!

Stiles and Derek walked into the airport, Stiles was surprised out the warm weather, he had never tried to travel to any other countries. Derek grabbed Stiles and hand pulled him along. They got their bags and left in a cap.

Inside the cap Stiles told the driver where to go, his Italian was bad, really bad (non-existing, to be true), but none or less, the driver understood where to take them, at least he nodded. Stiles pointed at all the buildings, all the old renaissance buildings.

They got to the hotel, it was sort of fancy, but beautiful in an old way. They entered the building and a man stepped right up to them, “Mr. Hale and Mr. Stilinski, Welcome to Italy. This way if you would” he said, gave a hint to a servant to bring our bags along. He showed us to the elevator and pressed the top button. Stiles looked up at Derek, they were both surprised by the fancy suite the pack got them. The man, who welcomed them earlier and turned around to face them, “the phone for room service is right here” he gestured towards to phone, “if you need anything just give us a call. I hope you will enjoy your stay” he smiled a bit to wide for it to be real as he left. Stiles rushed to the bed and jumped down on it, “oh. My. God! It’s so fucking!” he laughed, “come on, let’s find something in the city” Derek looked down at Stiles, “to find what?” Stiles sat up and tilted his head, “something to eat” Derek stretched his body, Stiles felt how empty his stomach actually was, “agreed” he stood up and followed Derek to the elevator.

It took a minute or two to get down, Derek grabbed Stiles’ wrists and held him towards the mirror wall in the elevator, he kissed the Domitor roughly. Stiles blushed slightly, he closed his eyes, but his relaxed mind got interrupted by the elevator stopped suddenly, the doors pulled apart and a two gentlemen in suits looked oddly at them. Derek pulled away from Stiles, who looked away, his face turned completely red, Derek noticed and could not help it, but let out a small chuckle down his throat. At the lobby the elevator stopped and the doors pulled apart again, they got out, both the two lovers and the gentlemen, who kept turning their head to look at them. Derek noticed something about one of the gentlemen’s eyes, they glowed in a slight green colour.

Stiles did not notice the glowing eyes, he felt the discomfort of Derek, grabbed his hand and looked concerned at him, “are you alright?” Stiles glanced through the lobby, the two gentlemen had left the hotel.

 

The light came in through the window, it forced Stiles to open up his eyes. The teenager glanced over the room, sighed and wrapped his arms around his pillow; “another dream, huh?” he sighed before getting up and into the bathroom. He had lately been having dream, which seemed so real and so fantastic. He took a steamy shower, it felt really nice. His right hand found its way down to his member, he closed his eyes and felt a tingling sensation before he got a release.

Stiles entered his room and found his clothing; his famous red hoodie and a pair of jeans. “You’ll catch a cold if you walk around with wet hair like that” a deep voice said behind him, Stiles jumped a few feet and onto his bed, “Derek?! How to hell..?! Why are you..?!” Stiles looked over at his window, which was closed, “I have been here all night. I heard your heart beat” Derek said and moved closer towards the teenager on the bed, “what? My heart beat?” Stiles looked down at his chest, “but.. Wolves only listens to the heart beat of the ones they have dear” the boy started his blabbing. Derek sat down on the bed and kissed the boy once, “shut up, Stiles”.

Stiles stood up and started to pack his bagpack, “first day at school?” Derek asked looking at the pages of a book Stiles bought; Werewolves. Myth or reality?. Stiles sighed, “unfortunately yes” he threw the bag onto his back, “I’ll drive you” Derek looked up at Stiles and handed the book to its owner, Stiles placed it on his grey desk, “sure” he smiled and opened the door to his room, “dad!” he jumped down the stairs, “Derek’s taking me to school!” Stiles smiles at his dad in the most goofy way he could, “I’ll be working late tonight, son” the sheriff sighed, “don’t stay up” he said, Stiles sighed, he knew his father could not stand many of those late nights any longer, but he loved his job and Stiles could not make himself try to stop the sheriff from doing what he loved.

Stiles left the house only to find Derek sitting in his car, grinning at him as he jumped into the car, “so..” Stiles placed his bag on his thighs, “how does it feel to be a werewolf?” Stiles looked slightly at the man next to him, who drove off towards Beacon High, “it’s.. Hm.. I don’t know” he answered, “but.. You’re one..” Stiles tried again well knowing that Derek did not like to talk about feelings, “I am, yes.. but I was born like one..” Derek looked at the road outside of the window, “oh.. Yeah..” Stiles looked down at his bag. Derek felt some sort of strange punch in his gut, “how is it.. To be human..?” he asked not moving his eyes from the road, “Depends” Stiles answered, “depends on what?” Derek started to get annoyed, why could Stiles not just answer, this one time Derek seemed to be interested in something Stiles had brought up. Stiles sighed, “depends on what human you’re asking. If you’re asking Danny.. Life’s probably great.. But if you ask me.. Life is.. Y’know.. I am weak.. I’m the weakest person in my class.. My only friends are werewolves, banshee and hunter.. I am the weak human..” Stiles sighed, Derek stopped car in front of the school, “listen.. Stiles..” he inhaled deeply, “yes, you’re weak.. A weak human.. But you always have a plan and an answer for everything.. You’re the reason why the pack have been able to save many people’s lives.. You’re clever” Derek smiled slightly, this was so out of character for Derek to praise Stiles like this, “t-thanks, Derek.. Uhm.. I gotta go.. School..” Stiles blushed slightly and kissed Derek’s cheek before exiting the car.

 

Stiles could not stop thinking about what Derek had said to him in the car, the words kept floating around in his head. Scott was too busy with sending flirty looks to Allison, who blushed every time, the teenage werewolf was such a pain in the ass sometimes, especially with that hunter near.

Stiles looked rather annoyed at his best friend for a little while before spacing out, “hey, Stiles, what are you going to do after school today?” Scott had turned around without Stiles noticing, he got ripped out of his spacing, “uhm.. I.. Nothing, I guess” Stiles shook his head, “you wanna come to my place? It’s full moon tonight, my mom’s out and I could really use your help to bugle me up” Scott smiled in that goofy way as he did when he knew that he was asking for too much; the last time he had Stiles to chain him in his room it all ended with Stiles on the floor, Scott on top and Derek suddenly appearing and sticking his claws into the young werewolf’s back. Stiles sighed, “sure, but I call Derek to keep me company” Stiles looked straight into Scott’s eyes, the werewolf looked rather surprised, but ended up agreeing.

After school Stiles got to his jeep with Scott and Allison right behind him, “she’s coming too?” Stiles turned around to face his friend, “I need her too, Stiles” Scott jumped into the jeep along with Allison, “sure.. Why not?” Stiles sighed and got into his car. On the road at low speed Stiles felt a little dizzy, he shook his head and stopped the car outside of Scott’s house, “are you alright, dude?” Scott got out of the car and looked at Stiles, who walked around the car to face them, “yeah, I’m fine” Stiles followed the two lovebirds into the house while texting on his phone, “I’ll let the door stay unlocked, Derek might be on his way” Stiles looked at Scott and Allison, who both looked surprised, “he’s already here” Allison pointed at the figure behind the human teenager.

Stiles felt a warm breath against the back of his neck, he turned around and stood now face-to-face with the Alfa, “oh.. that was faster than last time” Stiles stroke Derek’s chest, “now.. Let’s chain you up, Scott” Stiles jumped up the stairs with the others right behind him, “where’s the chains and the locks?” Stiles opened the dresser and pulled out a too familiar sports bag, “here they are” he unzipped it and got out the heavy silver chains.

Scott sat down near the radiator, “it’s four hours from now, Stiles, chill” Scott sighed as Stiles started to lock the chains onto the radiator, “I’d rather lock you up now than waiting like last time” he did not look at the werewolf as he chained him up. Derek tossed his leather jacket onto the bed, “move” he ordered and gently pushed Stiles aside, he grabbed the chain and pulled, it tightened around Scott’s body, “ow! Hey!” Scott growled a little, “your eyes turned and you’re growling already” Derek locked up the chains and stepped back, “if anything happens.. I’ll take care of him” he sighed and sat down on the bed, which Stiles had already placed his backside on.

Allison sat down next Scott and started to talk with him, “call if anything happens, I’ll go for a walk” Derek stood up, took his jacket and grabbed Stiles. They got down the stairs and outside of the house, “what’s wrong? You seemed rather..-“ Stiles got interrupted by a hard kiss, Derek held the slender body of the teenager close. Derek pulled away from Stiles, “I read something while you were in school”, “mind to explain?” Stiles crossed his arms, “I believe that this town has a Domitor” the werewolf signed, “a.. D-Domitor?” Stiles’ arms dropped down by his hips, “yeah.. A Domitor has the abilities to..-“ Derek got interrupted, “to use all elements, living and dead to secure their own safety.. They are also capable of controlling werewolves and other myth creatures” Stiles bumped his back against the wall of the house, “how did you know?” Derek looked rather surprised at his boyfriend, “I dunno.. I must have read about it at some point..” Stiles looked away, “you’re lying.. Your heartbeat gave you away” Derek moved closer towards the human, “how. Do. You. Know?” he asked again, “okay, fine! I had this dream.. The whole pack was together at your place, you all realized that I was a Domitor and you wanted to train me!” Stiles had raised his voice, “you.. Had a dream.. About it?” Derek’s eyes widened, “we need to leave. Right now!” he grabbed Stiles by the arm and pulled him towards the jeep, “what about Scott?” Stiles tried to fight back, “he’s chained up and he has his hunter girlfriend in there with him” Derek pushed Stiles into the jeep and got in next to him.

Derek parked outside of his house, he jumped out of the jeep, grabbed Stiles and pulled him along and into the house. He loosened his grip around Stiles and started to search through every single room in the house, “what are you looking for?” Stiles followed Derek up the stairs, “Peter once had a specific necklace for Domitors, but I can’t recall where he hide it in this bloody house!” Derek started to sound frustrated, “we’ll find it. How does it look like?” Stiles placed his hand on the Alfa’s back.

“It’s a silver chain, plain and simple” Derek opened a box, “here” he pointed down at the silver necklace, “is that it?” Stiles reached down to pick it out, “well.. Plain.. Simple, that’s the right description” he looked at it for a few seconds before his attention turned towards the werewolf, “try it” Derek looked at the chain as the teen opened the small lock to put it around his neck. As the chain was secure he looked at the Alfa, “now what?” Stiles looked at Derek, who looked rather relieved, “luckily for you, you’re only a plain human” the Alfa reached out for the chain, but as he did it started to glow bright gold, “what the..?” Derek looked at the golden chain, “maybe I was too fast” he looked at the teen, who started to feel a strange feeling move from his heart to all parts of his body, “Derek..” he felt feeble, weak.

Derek grabbed Stiles by the arm and helped him downstairs, he placed the human on the filthy couch and kneeled in front of him, “what is it?” he looked concerned at the young Stilinski, “I dunno.. It feels weird..” he grabbed his chest. “My my, what have we here? A Domitor” the voice was too familiar, Peter Hale was standing in the doorway of the living room, “just tell us what is happening” Derek kept his view on Stiles, “if poor little Stiles is a real Domitor, he might find a teacher soon. If his powers release as suddenly as his virginity was taken he might not be able to control them” Peter moved closer to the two young people, “my viginity wasn’t..!” Stiles got interrupted by Derek; “what should we do? Stiles might be the only Domitor in miles” the Alfa sighed and stood up, “hm.. That might be a problem” Peter scratched his chin, “you’re mother, my beautiful sister told you story about Domitors, didn’t she?” he looked directly into Derek’s eyes, “she did, but that doesn’t mean I know anything about training one” he growled a little at the last part, “wait a minute.. Is that.. Don’t let him wear that!” Peter rushed to take off the necklace, he tossed it away and turned towards Derek, “haven’t you learned from the last time you went to my room?! That necklace could’ve killed him!” Peter sounded rather angry. Derek growled as he grabbed Peter by the arm, opened the front door and threw him out, “find a Domitor” he closed the door and walked back to Stiles, who had disappeared, “Stiles?” he looked around in the entire house, “Stiles?!” he roared, but there was no sign of the young Domitor in the house, “shit!”.

 

Scott was behaving pretty nicely, he was still chained to the radiator, “Allison, Stiles’ close” he looked at hi girlfriend, “should I unlock the front door?” she stood up, “no.. Something’s wrong” Scott looked concerned at her, the window went up and Derek jumped in, “Derek?” Allison and Scott said at the same time, the Alpha ripped the chains apart, “something’s wrong with Stiles. We have to stop him in whatever he’s doing, but try not to hurt him” they all went downstairs, “what do you mean by something’s wrong with Stiles?” Allison stood on the stairs, “there’s an old myth about a specific creature called a Domitor. They control all elements of the Earth, the dead and the living. They also have the ability to control other myth creatures.. Like us” Derek looked at Scott, “try not look him right in the eyes”, “how does we know that Stiles really is a Domitor? Maybe it’s the nogitsune again?” Allison grabbed her bow from her bag, “no, not this time. This is slightly different. Stiles is not controlled by anyone this time” Derek turned to face the front door as a knock could be heard from the outside, “that might be my mother” Scott grabbed the door knot and opened the door, “hey, Scott, is Derek here?” Stiles stepped inside, Scott jumped back, Allison pointed an arrow at the Domitor, “whoa whoa whoa! What are you doing?!” Stiles almost fell to his backside, “I’m here” Derek stepped forward, “I feel really strange” Stiles moved closer to Derek, who wrapped his arms around the boy, “I know. I guess your powers are at their edge, just try to focus” the Alpha sighed and picked up the teen, “Scott, I can see you know how to control your shifting. I will take Stiles home, try not to shift by accident” the Alpha left with the Domitor.

 

The next day Scott, Allison, Lydia and the pack all got to Stiles’ house to visit the teen, they wanted to make sure that he was alright, “he’s not here” Isaac looked at the others, “neither is Derek” Jackson looked at Scott, who grabbed his phone to call Stiles, the teen did not pick up his phone, “strange” Scott tried to call to Derek, the same happened. Lydia knocked on the door, the Sheriff opened the door, he looked like someone, who had been crying all night, “uhm.. Is Stiles home?” she asked, “you’re all here, good. Come in” he walked into the kitchen with the whole pack right behind him, “Derek came here with Stiles last night. He told me about all of you, showed me your secret.. And told me about Stiles” the sheriff sighed, “and then?” Scott stepped forward, “he took Stiles with him. They took the jeep.. I don’t know where they went” the sheriff took a sip of his coffee, “but he said they would be back.. Next year” he sobbed a little, “next year?!” they all looked surprised at the sheriff, who looked away, “it’s a long time, but if we want Stiles to survive.. We have to give him as much time as possible” the sheriff left the kitchen, he was not feeling well, probably heartbroken.

The pack did not know what to do. Their Alpha, their leader was gone and he had brought along the only person, who always knew what to do at times like these. The pack was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you it was a dream.


End file.
